The Legend
by Hakon
Summary: Past is Present. Present is Past. Destruction is the Present, living was the Past. Time and all things are interconnected. The Gods control what is and what will be, man has no will of it's own. Everything is predetermined by the Gods. What can one man do against all that has stood for thousands of years? Fight against it all.


Yoski peoples of the internet and Fanfiction! My name be Hakon, but you call me A, it's what I generally go by, or you can call me Hakon if you want. Makes no difference to me. This story took me forever and a day! I was stuck banging my head against a freaking wall to get this one done! Christ almighty, well here it is! Done, and uh, ready.

This story is AU (Alternate Universe) but it also has Canon elements. It's hard to explain.

First off, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I also don't own some of the stuff I am 'borrowing' from Berserk which is by Kentaro Miura. I am trying something new here.

See if any of you can try and figure out what the words under the chapter title mean! Also, each chapter title has something to do with a chapter that will come in the future, or has come in the past, seeing as this is the first chapter, it'll be for the future. What will it mean? See if you can figure it out!

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

In this world, man's destiny is controlled by some transcendental destiny or law.

Like a hand of God that exists.

At least, man knows that he has no control over his own will.

* * *

It's night time in Konoha, the Villiage hidden in the Leaves. Lights flickering, stuff rustling in the wind, people are walking all around going about their lives as if it were a normal day, but for one it is far from a normal day. This is the day that changed _everything_, but at the same time kept _everything_ the same.

A young blonde haired kid was walking through the streets, whistling as he went, hands in his pockets. The blonde haired kid had on a orange jumpsuit. His pant legs were rolled up so that he wouldn't trip, while his jacket was left unzipped to keep himself from getting too hot, his jack also has a spiral on the back of it. Underneath, a simple black T-shirt covered his chest. Blue headband with metal in the middle around his forehead with the symbol of "Leaf" it signifies that the young blonde is a ninja. He is known to all as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mah, I need to think. Orientation is tomorrow. Joyous," said Naruto as he hung his head down and began kicking the dirt a little as he walked.

_'So much has happened tonight... Iruka-sensei__, Mizuki, __Kage Bushin__, Kyūbi... I don't know where to start! Gah! Iruka-sensei got hurt by Mizuki and got sent to the hospital. Mizuki told me about the Kyùbi. I learned the __Kage Bushin__ and beat up Mizuki and became a Genin.' _Naruto thought as his body moved on auto pilot to the Academy. He looked around and noted the small swing that hung from a tree in the distance. Two weak ropes hold the small seat up. He walks over to it and sits on it and moves his legs weakly.

"So what? Am I the Kyūbi or it's prison? Or am I something else entirely? Gah! This is annoying!" sighed the young Uzumaki.

**"Rip them to pieces, all of them! They treat you like a pest to be rid of; why should you not do the same?!" **The ancient voice sounded within him. The voice that promised pain, destruction, and fear. The voice he can finally put a name to. The Kyūbi.

"No, they don't to be killed. No one does. Ever." stated simply by Naruto. He wouldn't kill anyone.

Yes, he'd been hearing the voice within him for about a year and a half now, and it was what he thought to be, his conscience telling him what to do. He usually did the opposite of what the voice told him, but sometimes in the midst of night or when he was having a bad day, the voice offered solace to him. Offered peace of mind and comfort. Knowing that he wasn't _exactly_ alone if he could talk to someone in his head? That just made Naruto sound crazy. But he enjoyed it whenever he wasn't being persuaded to do something evil.

Naruto unravels the knot in the back of his headband and slides it off into his hands, letting his unruly hair droop down a little bit more. He sighs and clenches the headband tighter, acting as if it's the only thing that could keep him afloat.

_"Why was it me? Why did it have to be me that got the fox sealed inside of? Why me?"_ Naruto thought.

The young Uzumaki stopped kicking his feet and gets up off the swing and began to walk back to his apartment. He lets out a yawn as he's walking and stuffs his headband into his front right pocket.

Naruto began humming a tune he got in his head to try and ignore the glares, ignoring the distaste that is rolling off the villagers toward him, he hid whatever pain he could, at least for the time being.

Naruto weakly opens his door and moves toward the couch. He takes out his headband and stares at it, with a downfallen expression. The headband serves as a reminder of what happened earlier in the night, a night that will never leave him.

"I know Iruka meant well, he saved me and I really like him. I just wish the night never happened, wish I didn't have the Kyūbi sealed inside me, wish that Iruka never got hurt. I wish none of this ever happened," said Naruto, as he tosses the headband over to the other-side of the couch.

Naruto gets up and trudges over to his room while taking off his jacket and tossing it on the floor. Naruto closes his eyes and lets out a yell of frustration and collapses on his bed, and allows himself to cry for the first time in years. As the tears fall, he hears a taunting laughter in the back of his mind that slowly grows louder, it's like it's taunting him with it's very existence.

The laughter eventually dies down as Naruto's thoughts lay elsewhere, like on what team he might be on, or what tomorrow shall bring. Naruto's eyes become too heavy to keep open within a few minutes of closing them, he drifts off into sleep.

* * *

An alarm clock goes off and rings for a few minutes before a tan hand comes out of the mess of covers and pillows and slams down onto the alarm clock, shutting it off. Turning over to his side he rolls over and falls out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud slam.

"Itai, that hurt," came a voice under the covers. kicking off the covers and siting up, the blonde head of Naruto showing.

_'Just forget about everything that happened last night, go about the day as if it were normal,' __thought Naruto. _

The young boy gets up off the floor and walks over to his alarm clock and picks it up and slams it back down on the nightstand. Luckily, it is still in one piece. He walks into the bathroom and grabs a toothbrush and puts toothpaste on and turns the faucet on cold and begins to brush.

He exists the bathroom after finishing brushing, taking a shower, and going to the bathroom. He wonders to the kitchen and grabs some milk from the refrigerator and some bread from a cupboard. He closes the refrigerator and puts the bread into a toaster and gets a cup from the cupboard and opens the milk and pours some into it.

The toaster dings, Naruto grabs the toast and yells out, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot toast!" He drops it on the table and blows on his fingers. He sets the milk down beside the piece of toast and runs into his room and checks the time.

"8:00... Gah! No! I'm late!" Naruto exclaims as he rushes to the sofa and grabs his jacket and throws it on. He rushes to the table and picks up his cup and downs the milk in a few seconds and grabs the toast and sticks it in his mouth between his teeth and lets it dangle as he rushes out the door.

As he's running down the street eating his toast in bites every now and again as he moves. He is given wide berth. He shakes his head to get the thoughts of the villagers hating him out of his mind.

He makes it to the Academy a few minutes later and enters and rushes to the room where he's supposed to be in, he slides the door open in a hurry and steps in. Everyone looks up and at him. Naruto smiles sheepishly and puts his hands on the back of his head, interlocking.

"You're late, and you forgot your headband!" exclaimed the teacher at the front, Iruka.

"Sorry, I was kind of in a hurry to get here, must of forgot it at home. Glad you are better, though!" replied Naruto.

"It's fine, just go sit down somewhere. Thanks for the concern," sighed Iruka.

Naruto meanders his way to a seat and sits down in the very back, only seat he could find open. He props his elbow on the desk and leans his head on it.

"What happened to you, Iruka-sensei?" asked Ino; she was curious.

Iruka looks up at Ino, "A traitor fooled a student into taking something for an alternate graduation. The student passed, and the traitor got apprehended." Iruka simply said.

"Who was the traitor?" asked a new voice, Shikamaru.

"No one important, now onto team selection!" Iruka said as he avoided the topic.

_"Iruka, I am glad you are okay. I'm glad you aren't more injured. Thank you for believing in me." Thought Naruto._

"Alright, Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Uchiha Sasuke. Jōnin will be Hatake Kakashi."

"What? Why am I on a team with the teme!" exclaimed Naruto.

"He's not a teme, you're a baka!" yelled Ino in Sasuke's defense.

"Great, on a team with two loud blondes." sighed Sasuke.

"Enough!" yelled Iruka, and Naruto and Ino go quiet, "Now. Team 8 will be, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura. Jōnin will be Yūhi Kurenai. Now for the final team. Team 10 will be, Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyūga Hinata. Jōnin will be Sarutobi Asuma . Team 9 is still in circulation from last year."

Talking ensues about how they're all ninja and how they're all gonna do great, and some bickering about teammates begins.

"Stop talking!" Yelled out Iruka, the class went dead silent.

"Now! Good luck to all of you. I hope you become great ninja! Remember the basics and never give up! The Will of Fire resides in all of you. Never let it die out! Now, wait for your sensei to come pick you guys up," said Iruka.

Kurenai and Asuma came and picked up their respective teams and lead them off. Only team that remains is Team 7.

"Figured I'd get stuck with the sensei that is late." Naruto sighed.

"What do you mean? Why would he be late just to spite you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto shugs, "Wouldn't surprise me if he did. People have a tendency of doing various things to get at me."

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Must be because of my pranks, or cause I'm way to awesome, or somethin'!" Naruto exclaims, with a slight frown showing and immediately turning back into a smile..

Ino and Sasuke exchange looks but decide to drop it as, Naruto sank a bit in his seat and began to look around at his teammates.

In contrast to Naruto's orange, Sasuke is in blue and white. Blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts and a pair of white arm-warmers, one on each arm. Headband tied around his forehead. Around his neck was a necklace of sorts, it was red and shaped like an egg that has a nose, eyes and a mouth scattered around on it.

Ino has long blonde hair in a ponytail. She also wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

"How'd you forget your headband Naruto?" asked Ino; she was curious.

"I was having a bad night last night, and I guess I forgot it laying at home, when I woke up this morning I was in a hurry and I forgot, I just threw on my jacket, and ate my breakfast on the way here." grumbled Naruto.

"Way to go, dobe—way to go." stated Sasuke.

"Hey! I was tired last night! You'd have done the same if you were me!" retored Naruto.

"Nah, I wouldn't have. I'm not dumb like you." smirked Sasuke.

"Die in a fire."

"No."

"Why were you having a bad night?" asked Ino, interrupting the ensuing argument between her other two teammates.

Naruto turned over and looked at her and shrugs, "Just was a long night and one I would like to forget. It held nothing but pain. Pain I can finally put a name to." Naruto replies somberly, and looks down at the floor. "Gomen." he mumbled.

Ino and Sasuke share a quick glance at one another and walk over to Naruto, "We're Genin, and your teammates, for better or worse. We are Team Seven." Ino said and smiled at Naruto, and Naruto looked up and smiled at her, responding with a quick nod the head.

"Good, now that we've got that covered, when is our sensei going to arrive?"

Just as if it were magic Kakashi arrived with a poof of smoke, "Someone say my name?" he said lazily as he appeared.

The three kids jumped and looked at Kakashi, "Why are you late?" Yelled out Naruto and pointed a finger at him.

"Black cat crossed my path." Kakashi said with wave of the hand, "Now come, follow me to the roof of the Academy,you have four minutes to get there." Kakashi poofed away with smoke.

The kids begin to run and Naruto is behind Sasuke, "I will win, teme!" yells Naruto as he catches up on Sasuke and overtakes him a bit. Naruto pushes himself as hard as he can makes it to the top first, and begins cheering. "I win, teme! I win! Yes!" Naruto grins wide and points at Sasuke.

"Whatever, dobe." scoffs Sasuke.

Ino runs up and pants a little, "I'm here, I'm here." Ino says between pants.

"Good, now that you're all here, let's begin!" Kakashi says as he leans up against the railing.

The kids each sit the steps , Sasuke on the right end, Ino in the middle and Naruto on the left end.

"Introductions time! Tell me your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams, and all that." stated Kakashi, with a slight smile.

"Can you go first sensei?" asked Ino.

Kakashi shrugs. "Might as well. I am Kakashi Hatake, my likes are reading. My dislikes are... actually I never really thought of it. My hobbies are reading. Dreams are... Never paid much attention to it." Kakashi said.

_"Great, so all we pretty much learned is his name and that he likes reading." _All three of the newly made Genin thought.

"Blondie. Go." he points at Ino.

"Which one, sensei?" asked Naruto, he didn't know which blonde.

"Look at who he's pointing at, dobe."

Naruto looks at his sensei and then at Ino. He stayed quiet and continued to look at her.

"I am Ino Yamanaka. My likes are shopping, cherry tomatoes, pudding and helping out at my family's flower ship! Of course also Sasuke-kun! My dislikes are sashimi My hobbies... I can't really think of any. My dream is to be a great kunoichi!" Ino said.

"Dark and broody. Go!" He points to Sasuke.

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are Tomatoes, and training. My dislikes are a certain man. My hobbies are training. My dream, nay, reality will be to kill that man and become the greatest shinobi alive!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Whiskers. Go!" he points to Naruto.

Naruto looks up and says, "Naruto Uzumaki don't forget it! My likes are Ramen! Iruka-sensei! Training! Teuchi and Ayame of Ichiraku Ramen! And... Ummm... Can't think of any more. My dislikes are waiting for the three minutes it takes for instant Ramen to cook. Traitor's! My hobbies are pranking people, training! My dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will respect me!

_'So, I've got an avenger that wants to become the best shinobi. That surprised me. A fan-girl who wants to become a great kunoichi. Joy. Finally, a loud-mouth kid who has very little contact with people and who is treated like the scorn of the village because he protects the village. Oh, let's not forget he wants to become Hokage. That didn't surprise me. Why do I have a team like this? No matter, if they don't pass tomorrow, then it won't be my problem!' thought Kakashi._

"Alright, listen up! Tomorrow we will have the a survival exercise, it's to test whether or not you can be come Genin!" said Kakshi.

A chorus of "WHAT!" erupted from the three kids.

"You may have passed the Academy, but that doesn't mean you are Genin yet. The test has a high failure right, about 100% in my case. Now, don't eat anything or drink anything tomorrow and arrive at Training Ground 7 at 8 in the morning. See you then! Ja Ne!" stated Kakashi.

Kakashi then poofs away in a burst of smoke and leaves leaving the Genin a little stunned.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." stated Naruto.

Naruto gets up and begins to walk away. "Oh Shit! Can't believe I forgot that!" Naruto yells out and runs over to the railing on the side and jumps off, yelling Kage Bushin as he falls. With a poof, four clones exist, and he uses them as a way to land without getting hurt. Once he lands, he takes off running down the street..

Ino and Sasuke look at each other, and walk over to the railing has jumped and watched him, "You baka!" Ino yelled as he landed.

"Typical dobe, forgetting something. What do you think he forgot?" asked Sasuke.

Ino shrugs, "I don't know, must have been something important for him to almost kill himself over. Wanna follow him?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "No."

They both say their goodbyes and begin to walk off in different directions to go home. Meanwhile with Naruto, he's running down the street as fast as he can, almost running over people and bumping into them and eventually makes it to the forest and begins searching for something _very_ important.

_"Can't believe I forgot the Scroll of Seals! Gah! How stupid am I?!"_ He mentally berated himself for forgetting.

"Now which tree is it?... I know of a quicker way to do this!" Naruto mused to himself.

Naruto forms a T shape with his index and middle fingers and begins to charge up some chakra for a jutsu he just learned.

"Kage Bushin!" Naruto exclaimed about 30 clones pop into existence along with some white smoke. A few are on top of some trees and hanging off some other trees.

"Alright! We have to find the Scroll of Seals! I put it in a hollowed tree that I found last night, and I can't remember _exactly_ where it is." said Naruto.

"Go!" and with that command, the clones and Naruto all begin to look for the scroll.

Naruto is running along some trees and looking into each one of them to see if there is a hole where he might have stuck the scroll, when suddenly one of his clones pops from falling off a tree and landing on the ground with a thud.

"I never want to experience falling to my death... Feels painful." Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait... Wait.. back up, hold the phone, how do I know that? I didn't fall! So how do I know that?" said a shocked Naruto.

_'Meh, no use worrying about it now,' thought Naruto._

Naruto shakes his head and continues looking for the scroll and remembers some events from the previous night, _'I hid the scroll and urged Iruka to go the hospital and get his injury checked and make sure he was fine. Told him I'd come back and get the scroll and give it to Jiji.'_

"Yo, you looking for something?" said a new voice.

Naruto looks up and sees Kakashi standing there in his garb he had earlier, the Jōnin vest and Navy blue pants with a kunai holster on his left leg, mask, and his gravity defying spiky hair. He also seems to be tossing something up and down in his hand. The scroll.

"Yes... Where'd you find that sensei?" asked a slightly confused Naruto.

"I came to see why you running down the street, and I've been watching you and thought you needed a break so I found the scroll for ya. Catch," he tosses the Scroll of Seals to Naruto and Naruto catches it.

"Thank you sensei." said Naruto.

"Not a problem, remember, don't eat or drink anything before the test tomorrow!" replied Kakashi as he walks away.

The rest of Naruto's clones dispel and he feels the slight onset of a headache.

"Itai, my head hurts." grumbled out Naruto.

Naruto got up and strapped the scroll to his back and began to walk out of the forest to the Hokage's Residence. As he walks, the sun slowly sets behind him. He makes it to the Hokage's Residence and is standing in front of the Hokage's secretary,then just continues to walk passed the secretary to the Hokage's Office. Naruto opens the door and walks in, to find the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting in the traditional robes and hat, smoking his pipe and doing paperwork. He looks up and sees Naruto standing there.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. What brings you here?" asked the aged Hokage.

"Came to return this, Jiji." said Naruto as he held out the Scroll of Seals.

Naruto walks up to the Hokage's desk and places the Scroll on the desk.

"I put it in hiding after last night's events, and I just remembered it now, so I came to return it." said Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. About last night, do you want to talk about it?" asked the concerned Hokage, as he takes the Scroll and puts it in a shelf across the room.

"No, I'm fine. If I do need to talk about it or anything. Do you mind if I come in?" asked Naruto.

"Not at all my boy! Your company is great company! Plus, it keeps me from this damned paperwork!" said Sarutobi as he smiled.

"Soon you won't have to do the paperwork anymore, Jiji, because I'll be the Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed and did a fist-pump into the air.

"Yes, yes, you will. I can't wait for that day Naruto-kun. Then you can have fun dealing with the paperwork." replied Sarutobi.

"Can't wait!" Naruto laughed.

Naruto turns back and walks out of the room and walks out of the building and begin to walks home. As he walks, he is again, given a wide berth. His legs are taking him on the route to his apartment. His home.

**"Kill! Make them feel the same pain they give you! Make them wish for mercy!" **Growled out the Kyūbi.

"No. I won't kill anyone. I won't become a Demon." Naruto quietly said.

**"Kill! Kill! Kill! You want to, don't you? Way deep down you want them to feel misery!"** Roared the Kyūbi. He dare defy the king of Demons? The mightiest of the bijū. He's asking to die. He'll be the _last_ to die. Yes, while he will be the last to die, he'll be the only one to experience pain and he will see his friends die, oh yes.

"No! No one needs to die!" Naruto said a little bit louder this time.

Naruto barely had the strength to push himself inside his apartment. Everything that had happened in the past two days, Iruka and Mizuki and the Kyūbi...it felt like a great weight was pressing down on him, and his scrawny frame could do little to hold it up.

He dragged his feet over to the couch, and collapsed. A grunt of pain slipped through his lips as his headband pressed into his side, and he rolled over to pull it out of his pocket. He could barely make out his own reflection in the dull metal, as he ran his thumb across its smooth surface.

He didn't want to go to Kakashi-sensei's training tomorrow. He didn't want to be the jinchuriki of the Kyūbi. He didn't want to move. The world expected too much from him; all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. But the tears didn't come. He couldn't even force himself to cry.

An object gleams in the light for a split second, but it was enough to catch Naruto's attention. In the corner sat a sword, forgotten and covered with fine blanket of dust. Inscribed on the handle was the symbol for 'shinobi'.

Naruto had forgotten all about it, but for some strange reason, the blade gave him comfort. If only for a few seconds, his mind let all his troubles slip away, and he finally realized the extent of his exhaustion. His eyelids became too heavy for him to hold up, and he was fast asleep in minutes.

* * *

That is a wrap! First chapter of The Legend. What'll happen next time? What's with Kyūbi's shenanigans? How will Team 7 do on the test? What is up with this sword? Find out next time on, _The Price is Right..._ I meant The Legend!

As an important side-note. The Kyūbi is fully sealed within Naruto. The other half is not within Minato. Both the Yin and Yang are inside of Naruto, what will this hold?

How'd you come across it? Accident? Miss-click? Random story browsing? Like it? Hate it? Enjoy it? Leave a review to let me know!

Itai - Hurt, pain.

Jiji - Old man.

Ja ne - See ya!

Kage Bushin: Same as in canon, it summons clones based on how much chakra.

jinchuriki: Literally meaning 'power of Human Sacrifice'.


End file.
